There're Fantasies, then there's Reality
by TigerLily888
Summary: Emily has been fantasising about Hotch. She suddenly finds herself in a situation where she has to pretend to act out a fantasy-like situation with him. Oneshot.


**This fic is written for fbi-woman, her prompts were "I Wanna Go" by Britney Spears, unresolved sexual tension coming to a head plus acting on dirty thoughts equals to fun, in this case a hell of a lot of fun *grin* fbi-woman, I really hope you like this. This was supposed to be PWP, but a little bit has crept in.  
><strong>

**I do not own anything related to Criminal Minds or the lyrics of this song. Oh, and I completely admit this is OTT and OOC, as if this would happen on the show (although one can hope!).  
><strong>

**Please note M rating, so mature audiences only.**

* * *

><p>Lately I been stuck imagining<br>What I wanna do and what I really think,  
>Time to blow out<br>Be a little inappropriate  
>'Cause I know that everybody's thinkin' it<br>When the light's out

Shame on me  
>To need release<br>Uncontrollably

I wanna go all the way  
>Taking out my freak tonight<br>I wanna show  
>All the dirt<br>I got running through my mind

* * *

><p>Emily nudged her chair to the side hard and jerked open the bottom drawer of her desk, dropping her handbag into it with a thump and shoving the drawer close. It bounced back open and she gritted her teeth, pushing down the handbag strap which had been in the way. Shoving the drawer close again, she growled in frustration when it still won't close all the way. She punched her bag down and then kicked the drawer close. Bang! It finally shut.<p>

"Whoa there, princess, you a'right?" She looked up to see Morgan looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What do you think?" she answered sarcastically. She powered on her computer.

"Uh oh, date didn't go so well, huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"What happened, did he turn out to be a pervert?" Morgan teased.

"I wish," she muttered. "And which part of I don't want to talk about it didn't you understand?"

"Hang on, you wish he had been a pervert?" Derek came over and sat on her desk. She ignored him. "Come on, Prentiss, spill the beans, give me a laugh or two," he said in a cajoling tone.

Emily glared at him. "What am I, your morning entertainment?"

"Until Reid comes in, yeah." He grinned at her.

"I don't even know why I even told you about the date in the first place. And there's nothing funny about it. He was nice and friendly, a perfect gentleman."

"Oh, I get it. You wish he had made some moves on you."

She glared at him. "I would've, except there was no chemistry at all between us. Nada, nil, zip. I didn't even bother to stay for dessert."

Derek winced. "Ouch, that's bad. Sorry to hear that princess." He got up and started to walk back to his desk. "We're going to have to figure something out to cure your SFS."

"What's SFS?" Reid placed his satchel down on his desk, looking between Morgan and Emily.

"Sexual Frustration Syndrome," said Morgan.

"Who has SFS? And is it a proven clinical condition? I haven't come across it before." His brow furrowed in thought.

"Absolutely. Symptoms include severe irritation, distraction from tasks at hand, daydreaming, snapping at colleagues and unexplained anger towards those who _are_ able to obtain sexual satisfaction." Morgan managed to say this with a straight face. That is, until something smack him hard in his chest. "Ouch!"

Emily looked on in satisfaction as he rubbed at the spot where her pen had hit him dead on. Her heavy fountain pen. "What the hell do you mean I was distracted and daydreaming. That's a crock. I'm always focused." Oh God, she hadn't been, had she?

"I know, I know, you're like Hotch, except without balls and the frown, and with boobs." He quickly raised his arm in a defensive position when Emily made to throw another pen at him. "Point proven right here, Reid."

"Aargh! Just shut up, Morgan." She wanted to kill him.

"You have been kind of distracted lately, Emily. In the meeting yesterday morning, you were just staring vaguely in Hotch's direction with this weird smile on your face." Reid looked earnest.

Morgan whistled. "Princess, tell me you're not fantasising about our Unit Chief, please. Or if you are, tell us all about it." Morgan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"I have not been fantasising about Hotch, get real, Morgan," she retorted, lying through her teeth. She didn't know what the catalyst had been, but about three months ago an image of Hotch had appeared to her while she had been, err, pleasuring herself and she had gone along with the fantasy, albeit with a faint sense of embarrassment. But the orgasm she had achieved had been so explosive that she had just continued to use him as the object of her fantasy. Thank God for her powers of compartmentalisation. If not for those, she would be red as a beet every time he looked at her. It probably wasn't beyond the realm of possibility for her to have accidentally drifted into one of her favourite fantasies; like the one where he was rubbing baby oil into her skin, which had led to a lot of skin on skin action, and then..

"Prentiss, Prentiss!"

Emily blinked at the sound of Morgan's voice. Oh no, did she just do it again? This _was _bad, Hotch hadn't even been here.

"Shit girl, we need to get you laid asap, you are in bad shape. And I was only kidding about wanting to hear your fantasies about Hotch." He grimaced. "Hotch doing the deed. That's just wrong on so many levels."

So wrong, and yet so right, thought Emily, trying to stifle a smile. Just the thought of her Hotch-centered fantasy had improved her mood. He was almost like a drug, and just as addictive.

"What's wrong on so many levels?" Pene walked up, handing out a sheaf of documents to each of them.

"Nothing, just Prentiss fantasising about Hotch. Sexually," added Morgan.

Emily suppressed the urge to smack Morgan over the head. Seriously though, how the hell else would she fantasise about Hotch? Busting through doors holding his gun and yelling 'FBI'? Ooh, wait, that's a thought. Hmm...that could be the start of a whole new fantasy. He would burst in on her when all she had on was a towel and she would drop it in fright...

"Oh that's been going on for months." Pene's voice was dismissive.

"What the fuck?" Derek blurted out, looking gobsmacked. "How did you know?"

"JJ shared a room with Em two months ago and she kinda let the cat out of the bag in the middle of the night. Or should I say the man." She winked at Emily.

Emily swore her cheeks were flaming. "Pene! I swore you to secrecy! I can't believe you just told big mouth here. It'll be all over Quantico within two hours."

"I didn't tell him, he already knew! Sorry." Pene looked apologetic. "Anyway, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's completely normal to have erotic fantasies."

"That's true," Reid piped up. "Almost half the women in a recent survey admitted that they fantasised about people they actually knew while they were umm...masturbating." His last word was mumbled. He flushed when he saw the unimpressed expression on Emily's face.

"Thanks guys, now that you've analysed every detail of my now no longer private life, let's move on to a different topic, shall we?" Emily didn't really care that her team mates knew that she fantasised, as Pene said, it was normal. But the fact that they knew it was Hotch made it seem tawdry somehow, when it was anything but. Her fantasies didn't just include the sexual act, but contained emotions too, even affection. All the things which she knew she would never have. Not from the man she really wanted. That was her personal life in a nutshell. Emily Prentiss, always seeking the unattainable.

"Team. Conference room please."

Speak of her handsome devil. Emily got up and followed Hotch into the room, allowing her eyes to linger for just a moment on the delicious curve of his butt. Damn, what she would do to be able to get her hands on them. She took a seat next to Morgan. Bad choice.

He leant over and whispered, "Saw you eyeing his butt. Better watch yourself or you might get sent to a sexual harassment refresher."

"Zip your mouth," she hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"All right." Everyone looked up at Hotch. "We've been called to consult on a case by the Washington PD. The UnSub has been targeting couples in various parks in the DC metropolitan area. Three couples have been found strangled in The Park, Ford's Theatre and Farragut Square. The victims were all in a state of undress and appear to have been attacked during the act of intercourse or shortly after. I came in early to draft up a basic profile which is what you have in your hand right now. We have no time to lose. We'll start looking at crime scene photos and we need to finish the profile by late afternoon because we're going to be setting up a trap for him tonight. Dave and I think that he is likely to strike again then. Any questions." Hotch looked around the table, expression grim.

"Uh, Hotch, by setting a trap, do you mean some of us will be posing as a couple?" Reid looked anxious.

"Yes. Hopefully we can narrow the possibility to two locations. The tight timeframes mean we have too little time to properly train anyone else by the time we come up with the profile."

"Hotch, whom did you have in mind to pose at the couple?"

Emily rolled her eyes. Trust Morgan to come up with that question.

"JJ, Prentiss, you and Reid."

"Reid? Hotch, are you serious?" Morgan asked, laughing.

"Uh, sir, I have to agree. I would be extremely uncomfortable in that setting, which would mean it would make it look like suspicious. Can I run point with Rossi instead?" Reid looked extremely worried.

Hotch gave an impatient sigh. "Fine, I'll take your place. Let's just please get started on the profile."

"I bags JJ as my date!" called out Morgan as everyone stood up.

Emily gasped in horror and jabbed him in the ribs.

"What was that for?" He pretended to glare down at her, but Emily could see the laugh threatening to break out at any second.

"JJ?" Hotch looked to JJ for her response.

Emily frantically tried to signal JJ with her eyes. "That's fine with me." JJ's voice was calm. She flashed Emily a smile that didn't look at all apologetic while mouthing 'sorry'. The turncoat. Emily glared at her former friend.

"Emily, will you be all right to do it with me?" Hotch looked intently at her, his dark eyes unblinking.

She glanced back at Hotch in surprise. "S..sure. Of course, sir," she replied, lying. What are you worried about, whispered a little voice. You don't seem to have any problems fantasising about doing 'it' with Hotch, so a little play-acting will be easy. No worries at all, she tried to reassure herself.

* * *

><p>No worries at all, huh? As Emily and Hotch pulled up to the West Potomac Park, she could feel her palms sweating and her heart beating so fast that she was feeling breathless. What in the world possessed her to make her think she could pull off this scenario? How was she going to pretend to make out with Hotch and not show any reaction. It was going to impossible. Just the thought of his hands on her was enough to send a rush of superheated warmth to the pit of her stomach. And the region to the south of that.<p>

As she waited for Hotch to lay out their picnic blanket and other props, her cell rang. "Prentiss."

"Hey, you okay?" Morgan sounded way too cheerful to be really concerned. She took a few steps away.

"No I'm not, thanks to you and JJ. You're both no longer my friends from this point onwards. I can't believe you did this to me!"

"Sweetness, we did this _because_ we're your friends. Come on, this is your one chance to get it on with the boss, how often does a chance like that come your way, huh? I've been in Hotch's team for 8 years and I haven't even had an opportunity like that come up," he teased.

She ignored his comment. "You are both still dead to me," she hissed, feeling her stomach churn with nerves.

"Hey, Hotch'll just think you're trying to put on a good show. What's the worst thing that can happen? Okay, you find he's not into you the way you're into him, but all you have to do is just pretend it's all part of work, and he won't know any better. And, you'll come away with more fuel for your fantasies, right?"

"Look, thanks for the pep talk, but I gotta go. Get into the mood, so to speak." Her tone was biting.

"That shouldn't be hard," was Morgan's reply. She heard Morgan and JJ laugh just before she hung up. She really _was_ never going to speak to them again.

She walked nervously back to Hotch and sat down on the picnic blanket next to him. She was glad the weather was cooperating. It was a balmy spring evening and it was already quite dark. There was not much light around them which she guessed made sense if they were a couple seeking a spot for some horizontal action. The spot they chose was actually a very pretty one, overlooking the Tidal Basin and the Washington Monument in the distance. Lights from the distance danced in the reflection of the water, the gentle lapping calming her down somewhat and creating a sense of tranquillity around them, in contrast to the urgent purpose which they were there for.

"Here, have some wine."

"Oh, thanks." Emily took a couple of sips gratefully, hoping the alcohol will still the rest of her nerves. Morgan was right. She would at least know once and for all if Hotch harboured any feelings at all for her. She doubted it, she knew that his superior sense of responsibility and integrity meant that he would not allow himself to ever form any attachment to his subordinates, even if he felt any attraction to her. She had never gotten any vibe from him. Not even a glance or a look. She should just resign herself to the fact that he was destined to remain forever in her fantasies.

She looked at him, startled to find his dark eyes fixed on her. His expression was inscrutable as always but she felt that whatever it was that was going through his mind wasn't a particularly happy thought. His gaze was making her nervous, and for the life of her she couldn't think of what to say. She checked her watch casually. Another few minutes before their comms units would be switched on.

"I'm sorry." Hotch finally spoke.

"What?" She looked at him. "Why are you sorry?" She was confused.

"I know your preference was to have Morgan. But this shouldn't take long. And we only have to put on a show if someone approaches. So you might not even have to put up with me touching you." Even in the dusk she could see the turbulence in his eyes.

Emily gaped at him. For some reason he sounded like he was mocking himself. Of course he had seen her reaction when Morgan had asked for JJ. He never missed anything. She cursed herself. She was to blame for that fact that he had taken her 'rejection' in the wrong way. "Hotch, you've got it wrong. I – "

She was cut off by a sound in her ear. "Alpha team, do you copy?"

They both nodded. They didn't have their usual wrist mics, it would have been too obvious if they were under surveillance by the UnSub.

"Possible suspect approaching. Suggest you put plan in action."

Emily's eyes jumped up to Hotch, her heart skipping a beat.

"Come sit on my lap."

She got up unsteadily and kneeling, swung a leg over him before gingerly sitting down on his upper thighs, her full skirt billowing around them. The main reason for wearing it was to help them hide the fact that they were not actually engaging in intercourse.

"I'm going to kiss you now." Her eyes widened at his words and she only had time to draw a quick breath before his large hands cradled her jaw and neck, and his lips touched hers.

His lips were warm and firm on hers, her lips automatically softening and moulding to fit him. His kiss, although not hesitant, was gentle, almost as if he was asking for her permission to allow him more. This she gave without pause, increasing the pressure of her lips on his. Her hands, which had been resting on his chest, slid upwards and around his neck. She was vaguely surprised at how good a kisser he was, amazing, really, but why shouldn't he be? He was an overachiever in everything he did, and this was as much a skill as anything else. That thought of course led to other thoughts about other skills.

Then all thoughts disappeared when Hotch slipped his tongue into her mouth. Emily's fingers twined into the short hair at his nape, her tongue touching his. God he tasted so good, a mix of wine and spearmint toothpaste and Hotch. She smiled inwardly at the fact that he had brushed his teeth before their encounter. She bit back a sound of protest when he pulled away.

"Mouthwash?" He looked at her, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips.

"Toothpaste?" She gave as good as she got.

He tucked her hair behind her ear, the tender gesture making her chest clench. "Are you all right?" She could just see the concern on his face.

"I'm fine. Let's keep going." Because she wanted his lips back on hers so badly.

He kissed her again, his kiss slow and thorough, his tongue discovering all the sensitive areas in her mouth, her inner lips, the roof of her mouth, even the surface of her tongue. She shivered and shifted closer to him.

"Suspect looking in your direction. Twenty five feet away from you."

Hotch didn't let go of her lips, but dropped his hands down to her blouse, and unbuttoning it, drew it off her shoulders. He broke the kiss and looked down at her black lace bra clad breasts, his eyes glittering. Emily's breath caught at the almost savage expression on his face. Surely he couldn't have faked that look.

He cupped her left breast, his thumb rubbing over the tip, causing it to tighten. Emily bit back a moan, glad that the surveillance team could only see Hotch's back and therefore not where his hand was. The suspect of course, could see everything, but she didn't care. The pleasure strumming through her body was already more intense than anything she had experienced on her own. He bent his head and kissed her neck under her ear.

"Undo my pants and then move up so we can pretend that we've started to have sex."

Emily licked her lips at his words, feeling a rush of moisture between her thighs at his words. Her hands shook as they fumbled with his belt and then his zipper. It was hard enough to be dexterous when she was so aroused, but added to the fact that Hotch was still nuzzling her neck, and even licking her skin at times was driving her crazy!

She finally got his zipper undone and couldn't suppress a gasp when his boxer covered cock surged against her hand. Even clothed, she could tell he was big. She shuddered at the thought of taking him into her, a spear of heat spiking through her groin.

"Sorry," he muttered against her ear, "it's been a while." Apparently he was apologising for becoming erect. That was Hotch, polite to a fault. Unless he was angry, then all bets were off.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he abruptly straightened up and pulled her onto him. Emily cried out softly as his iron hard erection collided with her clit, the resulting shaft of pleasure so sharp it tore straight up her body into her brain.

"Ride me, Emily." His voice was harsh and low, sawing over her exposed nerves, making her shudder yet again. She closed her eyes, braced her hands on his shoulders and started to lift herself up and then dropping down. Every time she descended, her sensitive bud rubbed hard against his shaft, causing her to become wetter and wetter. His hands were on either side of her waist, hot against her bare skin. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from moaning out loud. She was desperate to know what the expression on his face was, but she daren't open her eyes. She would die inside if he was wearing his usual stoic mask, as if carrying out this act was just an ordinary part of his job.

She knew that her panties were now so wet with her arousal that he would be able to feel it through his boxers, but that wasn't even the worst thing. The worst thing was that she could feel the familiar tension coiling low in her stomach. God, she couldn't come, not here, not like this! Unfortunately, her body was following its own baser dictates and refused to listen to her mind.

"Alpha Team, false warning, I repeat, false warning. Suspect has left the area."

Emily sat heavily down on Hotch, dropping her head on his shoulder, the words barely even registering. Her ears were ringing faintly from the tension of her impending climax. Her clit throbbed mercilessly, and she choked back a moan when his penis jerked against her. His hands tightened around her waist.

"Alpha Team, we have received confirmation that the UnSub has been apprehended making a move on Bravo Team. I repeat, the UnSub has been apprehended. Charlie Team moving out. See you back at the station. Charlie Team out."

Emily lifted her head slowly. Her eyes met his. Hotch stared at her, nostrils flared, breathing hard. His forehead was dotted with perspiration and his jaw was clenched. His eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't decipher in her current state.

"Breathe, Emily," he whispered. And as she did so, he did something completely unexpected. He slid his hands down to her hips and ground her hard against him. Stars exploded before her eyes as a ferocious climax swept over her, emanating from her groin and travelling through all the nerve endings she possessed. She keened wildly, dropping her head backwards as shivers racked her entire body.

Her heartrate had barely slowed when she heard him call her name. She looked up at him dazedly.

"Emily." His teeth were gritted. He looked like he was in pain. "I need...I'm sorry, but I need you, Emily. Please."

Her heart thumped hard at his words. She suddenly realised what that look was in his eyes. It was need. Hotch needed her. Any reservations she might have still had disappeared. She climbed off his lap and lay down on the blanket next to him, all the while never breaking eye contact with him.

She watched him while his gaze shifted downwards and focused on the movement of her hands as they removed her panties and pulled up her skirt. "Take me, Hotch. I'm yours." Her voice came out a mere whisper. She had never felt so exposed in her life at that moment.

Her heart pounded wildly as he sat there, looking at her with a stunned expression. And then he exploded into action. He jumped to his feet, kicked off his loafers and removed his slacks and boxers in one swift movement. And then he was crouched over her, between her legs, poised at her moist entrance.

Emily saw the hesitation in his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile. She slid her hands around his shoulders and lifted her legs to cradle his hips. "Come into me."

He closed his eyes briefly and upon opening them, thrust into her. Her back arched at the lightning flash of pain and pleasure as her inner muscles stretched to accommodate his length and width. It was a good thing that she was so wet from her previous orgasm. Otherwise his entry would have been painful. As it was, it was only slightly uncomfortable.

Hotch had paused, looking at her with concern, even though the wait must be killing him. She managed a smile and lifted her hips upwards to show him that she was fine. He sank further into her and they both groaned. "Take me," she repeated, locking her eyes with his.

And with that, he pummelled into her like a man possessed, thrusting so hard that she could feel the head of his shaft bumping into her cervix. But she didn't care, because the sensations were swirling through her anew. He seemed to sense it, perhaps from the way her walls were gripping his cock. He reached between them and stroked her swollen clit, making her cry out. It was already super sensitive from her climax and his touch sent a sharp current of electricity through her.

It only took a few more thrusts before she exploded, Hotch following a second later. She sobbed out his name digging her fingers into his back, swept helplessly into the massive wave of her release. He growled low in his throat as his thrusts became shallower and he jetted his seed deep within her. He finally collapsed on her, but when he made to move off her a minute later, she tightened her arms around him.

"Don't go." She hated how needy she sounded, but she couldn't stop the words from escaping.

He didn't answer, merely banded his arms around her and flipping them in one move, so that she was now lying on top of him. She lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat slow down, until it was back to its normal rhythm. She felt the rumble in his chest as he chuckled. Raising her heard, she looked up at the smile on his face. Damn, he was gorgeous.

"So, you really _didn't_ prefer Morgan over me."

She raised an eyebrow. "I think I've proved that beyond the shadow of a doubt."

"Oh, I don't know, I think I might require a bit more proof." His face was back to being unreadable, but his mouth twitched and Emily felt a surge of joy at the happiness in his eyes that he didn't bother to hide.

"I think I can do that," she murmured, flashing him a wicked smile as she moved down his body.

"What are you..." Hotch cursed grittily when she ran her tongue lightly down his manhood. She could taste the both of them on him. She felt him touch her head with his hands. "Emily, we need to go."

Just at that moment, her phone beeped, signalling an incoming text. She felt Hotch shift. She continued to lick him, taking him in her hand so that she could run her tongue over the head of his shaft. His penis jerked and started to harden.

"It's Morgan. He says he and Dave have got everything under control so you and I can continue what we're doing. What does he mean by – _damn_, Emily!" She heard him groan. She had just taken him into her mouth and was sucking him hard. She gentled her sucking motion, reaching between his legs to cradle his testicles in her hand, rolling them gently between her fingers. Before long, he was back to full erection and Emily stopped sucking, instead sticking her tongue out to caress the sensitive spot just beneath the mushroom head.

She got up on her knees to free her other hand, which had been bracing her weight. She took his shaft in her hand and started to pump it up and down. Drops of precum were leaking furiously and she knew his climax wasn't going to be too far off. She licked delicately at the liquid pearls emerging from the slit. "Do you know how good you taste?" she asked in a low voice.

He said her name almost like a curse. She looked up to see that his body was hard with tension, his hands clenched tight around fistfuls of the blanket under him. He had braced himself on his elbows so that he could watch her mouth on him. His mouth was parted and his cheeks were flushed. His hair had fallen over his forehead. He was truly the sexiest man she had ever seen.

Without looking away from him, she bent her head and took him in her mouth, as deep as she could without gagging. She sucked hard, pumping the remaining part of his penis with her hand, and stroking his balls with her other. She would stop and run her tongue around him rapidly, then recommence her sucking. She only did this three times when she heard his voice.

"Emily, I'm coming," he warned tightly. He roared as he reached his peak, thrusting involuntarily into her mouth. She was prepared, moving back slightly to catch his semen, swallowing rapidly. When he softened in her mouth, she released him and crawled up to lie next to him, laying her head on his arm.

"I think I'm dead," he muttered some time later.

She grinned, coming up on one elbow and bending down to give him a brief but deep kiss. Her smile widened at the flash of surprise in his eyes. Apparently he had never tasted himself before. "You're not getting away that easily, Agent Hotchner. You're going to have to take me to dinner somewhere first."

"Oh, really?" Was that a smile she saw lurking around his mouth?

"Yes, really."

"You haven't explained what Morgan meant when he said for us to continue what we were doing. How did he know?" Hotch frowned at her.

She idly smoothed his frown away. "Well, for some reason, I've been having fantasies about you for the last three months and he found out today. Which was why he set me up with you tonight."

"Fantasies, huh? Like what?" Hotch looked immensely interested.

"Lots of fantasies. But surprisingly, the one we enacted tonight wasn't one of them. It should have been though. It was hot." She winked at him.

"Hmm...my favourite one is of us in the SUV. I think I was in handcuffs and you were in complete control."

Emily's mouth fell open. "Wha..what? You had fantasies about me?"

"For the past three months, too. But _I_ know why." He smiled indulgently at her.

"Why?" she breathed, still awestruck at the fact that he seemed to want her just as much as she wanted him.

"You fell asleep on my arm on the way back from Vegas on that flight three months ago. When I adjusted your seat to make you more comfortable, you mumbled my name. I looked up, thinking you were awake, but you must have been dreaming, because your eyes were closed and you had this incredibly beautiful smile on your face. I couldn't help myself and I kissed you."

Her lips parted. "You kissed me? On the jet with everyone aboard?"

He nodded. "Crazy, I know. When I came to my senses I couldn't believe what I had done. Luckily everyone else was asleep. But I guess something must have slipped into your subconscious."

"Oh, wow." She paused, trying to gather her thoughts. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well." He sat up and pulled her up with him. "Let's get some food and we can talk about it. But I can tell right now that you that I'm ready, able and more than willing to act out your fantasies, and I hope you'll reciprocate." He looked at her, a small smile on his face.

She smiled at him, joy filling her heart. "Deal."

"You know," said Emily conversationally as they walked back to their SUV hand in hand, "if you still have that spare set of handcuffs in the glove compartment, we can get started on your fantasy right now."

Hotch burst out in laughter. "God, you make me laugh, Emily Prentiss," he said when he finally recovered.

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," she replied, grinning as his lips came down to meet hers.

**Please tell me if you enjoyed this, because I had such awesome fun writing it!**


End file.
